Making Olivia
by Raychel
Summary: Selected to replace the Authority, Elliot Stabler insists on sending for Olivia Benson. His old SVU Partner. Various Pairings. E/O
1. Meeting Olivia

AN: This is a work of complete fiction. The cross-over is completely made up as well, so there are going to be facts that are not accurate. Such as Roman not being the 500 year old Vampire but instead replaced by Elliot Stabler, since Elliot was such a good candidate. So… if you read the books or watch the TV show, do not expect there to be accuracy. Thanks and enjoy!

"This is Ludicrous," Eric Northman, the Vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, hissed to his King, Bill Compton, "Risking our lives and traveling all this way to Manhattan just for-"

"Eric! Shut up! If I have to hear any more of your insistent whining then I will be forced to let the Authority know that I got rid of you myself," Bill was hungry and the sun would be up soon. For some reason Manhattan, NY was not very Vampire friendly. There was no Tru Blood to be found and everyone smelled wrong, like foreign food. The reason they were on this trip was because they had been sent by the Authority, they were on a mission.

"The sun will be up soon, we need to find a Vampire Friendly Hotel or an abandoned house," Eric's suave voice was back, as if Bill had never spoken to him the way he had, "Perhaps some sustenance? And I don't mean the kind in a bottle," Eric grimaced, "I need some hot, flowing blood that fills my thirst."

"Eric, we will find some underground blood somewhere, now you are fine. We ran out only hours ago, so the bleeds will not happen soon. We are going to have to hide in her apartment," Bill pointed to a tall building, "We can glamour her,"

"So that means that we can feed on her as well correct?" Eric's fangs popped out but Bill hissed at him.

"Put those fangs away Eric, we have strict orders that the Authority himself will be the one to be the first to feed. In fact, he plans to-"

"Oh come _on_," Eric groaned, "He'll never know…" Rolling his eyes at Bill as they approached the building, "You know it is a shame that you have always been a stick in the mud… other wise I might blame it on one certain blonde head we both know and once loved."

"I still care for Sookie no matter what Eric… now shut up. I am going to glamour this woman," Bill saw the figure get out of a car, she had her keys already out as she headed toward the building. She was gorgeous, glimmering lips and skin the glowed even in the darkest night.

"Oh… can I at least feed from her?" Eric sounded like he was drooling, "She's so… yummy smelling. She smells like… oh God…"

"Eric I swear to Lilith that I will stake you myself," Eric stood up straight, getting ready to glamour this woman.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was just as beautiful as she was, when she appeared in the light outside of the building, her brown eyes were seductive and Bill was immediately taken with her.

"We need to enter this building," Bill told her, locking his eyes on hers, "We need your help getting to our friend in Apartment 4D… she is a very dear friend of ours…"

"4D? That's my apartment… and I have had a long shift so could you two go bother someone else?" Her eyes danced, even though they had a trace of exhaustion on them.

"You are Olivia Benson?" Bill's Louisiana accent came out and he saw Eric's eyes widen. No wonder the Authority wanted her so badly; she was the most beautiful creature he had set eyes on in a long time.

"You are very… beautiful Olivia… you really should let us in," Eric was now attempting to glamour her but Bill held his hand up.

"She cannot be glamoured," He sighed.

"Really?" Eric sounded disappointed, "Well then how are we going to get her to-"

"That's it," Olivia pulled out a gun, causing Bill and Eric to take a step back, "Who the hell are you two and what do you want with me?"

"Those bullets are useless unless they are silver or wood, Olivia," Bill told her calmly.

"You picked the wrong night and the wrong woman to mess with," Olivia pulled out a badge, "NYPD,"

"Oh…. So that's why…" Eric's fangs popped out and Olivia blinked in surprise, "What? You've never seen-" But he was cut off when Olivia shot at him, he was fast enough to duck and in a second he was behind Olivia. Hair in his hand, he exposed her neck, "You dare shoot at me? I am fucking hungry and you tempt me by-" But Olivia threw her foot up to kick Eric in the fangs and he pushed her away.

"Eric! Dammit!" Bill turned to Olivia, who was now holding her gun up higher, "I apologize for my second in command, he has a bit of an… impulse problem," Bill hissed at Eric who hissed back, "HE is ORDERED To not bite you." Fangs popping back in; Eric threw his hands up and yelled.

"I am SO fucking hungry!"

"What is this? Some kind of a joke? Some kind of a prank? Well you can be assured that you are under arrest for assault of a police officer and… what are you people anyway?"

"Well… we are Vampires," Bill said simply. Olivia just looked at them before laughing.

"Right… and I am a werewolf."

"Impossible, there are none in cities," Eric had taken her seriously.

"There are no such things as Vampires… nice fake fangs by the way… impressive but seriously."

"Surely you have heard of us," Bill was in slight shock. No wonder there was a shortage in New York City. If no one had heard of their revolution there, then it would make sense that she truly did not believe them.

"Uh… yeah in books and in movies…"

"There are no vampires here?" Eric asked, getting serious.

"New York is full of enough monsters. Rapists…. Child Molesters… why the hell do we need Vampires?" Olivia started to sound hysterical.

"Then you need Vampires!" Bill exclaimed, "To eat those who act so disgustingly."

"Do you happen to have addresses of these Monsters?" Eric asked her, "I am starving."

"No… there is no such thing as-"Olivia began as Bill and Eric popped their fangs out to show her. She just looked back and forth to them, "As… Vampires."

"Well there is a whole world out there full of us and… we were actually sent on a mission by our highest Authority," Bill began.

"Perhaps the name Elliot Stabler rings a bell," Eric popped his fangs back in.

"Eric!" Bill reprimanded him as he saw the look on Olivia's face harden.

"I'm sorry," Eric yelled at Bill, "The sun will be up in minutes and you and I are dead if we do not get inside at once."

"What about Elliot?" Olivia's voice had changed and Bill became alert.

"The original Authority was killed… so Elliot Stabler, who was once your partner… is now the Vampire Authority." Bill watched as Olivia's face whitened.

"Fuck you both," She began to go inside but Bill grabbed her hand. Eric dialed a number and held up the phone, "Listen… just listen," Bill told Olivia.

"What?" The phone was answered and Olivia's hand loosened.

"Guardian… we are with Olivia but she is having a hard time believing us." Eric said to the phone.

"Liv?" The Guardian's voice changed and Bill began to feel tingly. The sun would be up any minute and he looked at Olivia.

"Please invite us in," He pleaded her, "If you want to see him again ever, you will let us in." Bill was practically on his knees.

"Liv… let these two insane guys in. I can explain everything… I'm so sorry I disappeared… but you have to trust these guys. Let them in."

"Are they really… vampires?" Olivia's voice shook.

"Let them in Olivia,"

"FUCK," Olivia hit the wall, "Fine. Come the fuck in," She told Eric and Bill who hurried in behind her, "I swear… if you so much as touch me I will stake you. I don't believe any of this but for some reason you have Elliot and…"

"Your human is showing complete distress Guardian," Eric put the phone to his ear.

"Give me to your king," Eric handed the phone to Bill as they followed Olivia to her apartment floor.

"You bring her to me by next night fall… do NOT let her know you are vampires. Let her think what she wants… you are NOT to hurt her. NOT to feed from her or anything in that matter. As far as she knows she is hallucinating… do anything to get her to trust you."

"Yes… sir," Bill swallowed hard as Olivia unlocked her door.

"Refer to me as Elliot's human again and I will personally stake you with a pencil… do you understand me?" Olivia stepped into her apartment, hesitated and then, "Both of you please come in." She rolled her eyes at the fact that they needed to be invited in.

"Let me talk to her," The Guardian told Bill and he handed the phone to Olivia. She actually snatched it angrily.

"You disappear for an entire year and all of the sudden I have … two insane people claiming to be Vampires with me… with the story that you- Oh," Olivia's face changed and Bill looked to Eric who just shrugged, "Ok… I see… Uh huh… Ok…" Olivia hung the phone up and handed it to Bill.

"Do you mind if we… sleep in your bathroom?" Bill asked, worried that Olivia might say no.

"Would a closet work?" Olivia asked and Eric chuckled.

"Actually that might work," Bill smiled at her, "I will take the bathtub if you don't mind."

"Whatever… I'm getting some sleep. With my door locked… and… just don't eat anyone," Olivia made a face at her request and hurried to her room.

"What the hell did he say to her?" Eric asked Bill, folding his arms across his chest.

"We'll find out tonight… for now Eric? We need to sleep."

"…Do you think Olivia will let us into a jail to feed?" Eric asked, sounding desperate.

"It might sound funny but I think she might." Bill smirked.

**SOOOOO… like ok… if you are confused, let me know. If you like it YAY… let me know. See my Video Trailer for the story at JuniperBRZE on Youtube. REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think. I would LOVE to continue this story but need your input. Thanks!**


	2. Bon Temps

AN: I know that some of you are confused so here is the jist. In the series True Blood, Vampires have always been around; they just recently started to try to evolve with humans. Tru Blood is synthetic blood that was created for Vampires so they do not feed on humans. Vampires are accepted in the world, they have their own laws as well.

Bill Compton is the King Vampire of Louisiana and Eric Northman is the Sheriff.

The Guardian, also known as the Authority was just introduced in Season 5. He is the highest… like the president of the Vampire Congregation.

My story is AU… Alternate Universe, meaning that I am going off the book. In this story, Elliot was chosen as the new Authority because some killed the original. After remembering his past, Elliot sends for Olivia so he can MAKE her. Making someone is like having a child, they are your responsibility and you teach them everything that needs to known as a Vampire. Hope that helped!

"Bill," Eric surprised his king as he opened the bathroom door, "She's gone."

"Of course she is gone, you imbecile, she probably went to work." Bill sat up after a long day's sleep.

"Oh." Eric paused, "Well what if she is stupid enough to not return?" Eric asked, sounding as weak as he felt. He needed to feed, both of them did.

"Nonsense… we are the only links to this Elliot Stabler she knows," Bill stretched his arms, "You saw how she reacted to him on the phone last night."

"I also felt her pulse go up," Eric's eyes fluttered. "Oh god I am withering away!" He hit the wall, causing a hole," Oops…"

"If you are that desperate, perhaps she has some raw meat… hamburger," Bill was in the kitchen in a second, since Vampires could go at warp speed.

"Surely you are not suggesting that we drink cow's blood?" Eric gagged," My fangs won't even pop out for that,"

"Wait," Bill sniffed the air, "She's back in the building," The front door opened and Olivia appeared. The scent of her blood was the best thing Bill had ever smelled at that moment.

"Oh yay… you two are alive," Olivia said with sarcasm. She was holding a funny smelling paper bag, "I hope you two like pigs blood."

"I'm going to be sick," Eric hurried into the living room but Bill stayed where he was.

"You are very kind for doing this," Bill accepted the bag as Olivia kept her distance.

"Just don't drink it in front of me alright?" Olivia's face paled.

"Eric, get in here and take it like a man!" Bill growled to Eric, who had started flipping through TV channels.

"How humiliating," Eric sighed dramatically, but he joined Bill. Olivia had gone to her bedroom to let the two psychotics drink their blood.

"I won't tell if you don't," Bill promised Eric.

"It's not even hot," Eric muttered miserably before the two vampires gulped down their glasses of blood.

"She did us a kindness Eric, the best you can do is be thankful."

"Whatever," Eric threw his glass into the kitchen sink, causing it to shatter, "We need to leave."

"Dear God Eric, show some respect." Bill put the now empty container into the trash can.

"Seriously Bill? What vampire do you think you are talking to?" Eric scoffed, making a good point. Eric had eyes that were ice blue, his blonde hair matched his hard jaw line, but he was known for being one of the harshest Vampires ever known. Eric was not known for being nice.

"You would think that your time with Sookie might have softened you," Bill cleaned his glass of blood in a matter of seconds.

"It did," Eric huffed, "Then the bitch kicked me to the curb."

"I'm ready," Olivia appeared with a suitcase, "Elliot told me last night that you two know where he is," she looked pissed, "So that means you are taking me to him. Whether you like it or not."

"Oh this is too easy," Eric muttered to Bill for only him to hear, "She must love him,"

"Congratulations Eric… you do have a heart. Not one that is beating of course," Bill said to Eric before approaching Olivia.

"What exactly did he tell you on the phone?" Bill asked Olivia.

"That does not matter. We must get back now," Eric grabbed Olivia's bag at warp speed and was at the front door.

"Elliot told me everything," Olivia's eyes teared up, "Now lead the damn way."

"Alright then," Bill looked at Eric and they were on their way.

Hours later...

Olivia had fallen asleep on the drive. Bill and Eric had found a car, claiming it to be theirs. Even though Olivia had suspected different, she seemed to be intent on finding Elliot.

"I need a human yesterday," Eric told Bill for the millionth time.

"Would you settle for a Tru Blood? They do carry them around here," Bill reminded Eric, now that they were back in their home turf.

"I hate you," Eric growled at Bill for suggesting he drink Synthetic blood, when there were willing humans all over the place to let a vampire drink from them.

"We're not going to make it," Bill looked that time, "The sun will be up soon, Sookie's house is the closest."

"No." Eric stood his ground. Sookie Stackhouse was a woman from Bon Temps that both Bill and Eric had fallen in love with. She had recently rejected both of them however, surprisingly bringing Bill and Eric closer in a sense. At one time, they were sworn enemies, both fighting over the same woman but now? They were in the same boat and shared something in common.

"It's either turn to mush or turn to Sookie. Your cubby is still in that house." Bill told Eric.

"You know that, that house is now mine," Eric reminded Bill. When Sookie had disappeared for an entire year, Eric had bought the house when her brother put it on the market. Everyone else but Eric was sure that Sookie was gone forever. In Eric's mind, buying Sookie's house made her his human. However, humans only became a Vampires human when they willingly drank their blood. Shortly after Sookie returned, a spell was cast on Eric, causing him to forget what an evil Vampire he was. Sookie had fallen in love with Eric while taking care of him, trying to help him remember but also brought out the good in him.

"Whatever, let's go," Bill pulled up to Sookie's house; he was able to sense that she was there.

"She's home," Eric sniffed, stating the obvious.

"Well no shit Eric," Bill rolled his eyes, "Alright you wake Olivia and I will talk to Sookie."

"How come you get to talk to Sookie?" Eric glowered.

"Who the hell is Sookie?" Olivia asked from the backseat. She had awoke from lack of a moving vehicle.

"A friend…" Bill muttered. He stiffened when he saw Sookie poke her blonde head out of the doorway, peering out curiously.

"Whose there?" She called out, a shotgun in her hand. She was dressed in a white nightgown.

"Sookie," Bill got out of the car and she pointed the gun at him.

"Bill?" She lowered the gun for a moment but it went back up when Eric stepped out, "Eric?" Sookie now laid the gun down, "What the hell are ya'll doing here? I told ya'll it was over."

"Sookie, shut up," Eric said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We need to use the cubby," Bill told Sookie and she sighed.

"Wait… who is that?" Sookie asked when Olivia got out.

"They kidnapped me," She yawned.

"What? Why?" Sookie looked at the two vampires, "Is she human?"

"Of course I'm human," Olivia made a face, "Aren't you?"

"Being human is under-rated around these here parts lady," Sookie said to Olivia.

"The Guardian sent for her," Eric told Sookie.

"Whose the guardian?"

"Olivia can explain, we need sleep," Eric was cold with Sookie and she looked like he had slapped her.

"Nice to see you too," Sookie said sarcastically.

"Eric, we'll have to share the cubby… I hope it is sufficient," Bill said to Eric as they hurried into the house, leaving Sookie with Olivia.

"What the hell is a cubby?" Olivia asked Sookie and she patted the woman's shoulder with her hand.

"Welcome to OZ Dorothy because you are no longer in Kansas," Sookie then took Olivia's hand, "Do you like coffee? I can make us a pot. I can also answer any questions you might have," Sookie looked at Olivia, who seemed like she was about to cry, "No, I do not know who Elliot Stabler is," Sookie said as she led Olivia into the house.

"I didn't ask you," Olivia said in total confusion.

"I know… you thought it though," Sookie smiled softly, "I can read minds…"

"Of course you can," And the two women went into the house, just as the sun began to rise.

**I hope you guys feel a little bit clear. Please do not hesitate to ask me any other questions you might have.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing! The grammar is purposefully off in this chapter. Thanks for reading! FF needs to work!

"Rats," Sookie Stackhouse sighed when she shook her coffee can, "Looks like I am taking you out for breakfast," Sookie turned to look at Olivia who was checking out the southern kitchen, "Look; if Eric and Bill kidnapped you they must have had a good reason,"

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, sounding truly shocked. She was aching for coffee as her head began to pound, "Are you just as crazy as them?"

"Well… they're vampires… you don't have vampires where you are from?" Sookie waited for Olivia to answer so when she didn't, Sookie kept going, "I see… well then you are really lucky, because let me tell you… they are a pain. First they make you drink their blood, then they make you fall in love-" Sookie began as she looked for her keys.

"Wait, I thought Vampires drink our blood, not the other way around," Olivia gasped, "That is… if they exist, which they don't."

"They make us drink their bloods so we become theirs." Sookie made a face before shuddering.

"Right…" Olivia's eyes glazed over in worry.

"Wow, you have one huge case of denial don't ya?" Sookie gave Olivia a complete look of sympathy, "Look, Eric and Bill are going to be asleep all day. You gotta promise me that you are not going to run away if I take you out," Sookie watched Olivia as if reading her mind, "Alright, well just let me know when you want to talk about whoever this Elliot Stabler is. Come on… let's go to Merlotte's, I'll make us some coffee and some breakfast."

"You can really read minds?" Olivia still was skeptical.

"Yes," Sookie nodded, "You are thinking of the number seven… you now think this is all crazy…." Sookie then rolled her eyes, "Oh for crying out loud, who is ELLIOT?"

"Why?" Olivia threw her hands up in the air, "I… Eric and Bill showed up this morning before sunrise. They told me that they knew Elliot and where he was. I spoke to Elliot himself on the phone and he said that he needed my help, So…"

"So you… love him," Sookie began to smile with a glow.

"He was my Partner in Crime for twelve years so… when he disappeared… a year ago…" Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Well bless your heart," Sookie's eyes watered, "Come on, let's get you some breakfast," Sookie led Olivia to her car and drove to the most popular restaurant in town. It was never open this early but Sookie needed an exception, "I know it doesn't look like much but this is where I work and everyone comes here,"

"Do they have coffee?" Olivia got out of the car, still in a daze.

"You betchya," Sookie gave a toothy grin as she pulled out her keys. She led Olivia to the front door but it was already unlocked. Looking around, Sookie frowned.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked Sookie as the sun shined through the trees.

"Someone is in there." Sookie took a deep breath before opening the door, "Come on, you have cop skills, I have fairy skills so this person has nothing against us,"

"I'm sorry but did you say you have Fairy-"

"AHHHHHH!" Sookie yelled out as someone left the kitchen area, carrying a huge thing of bowls.

"AHHHHHHH!" The person screamed in response, dropping the bowls, causing them to shatter to the ground, "Dammit Sook!" He was tall and very muscular, one of the most pretty males Olivia had ever seen, "Who the fuck is this?" He looked at Olivia, ignoring his dropped bowls.

"She's visiting," Sookie muttered, "Lafayette what are you doing here?"

"I is cleaning this place, I done already cleaned my house and my car… I think someone slipped me some V or some shit like that," Lafayette was head cook at Merlotte's. He was also the town's most flamboyant person. He was rude and crude but the best friend to anyone who was good to him. V was vampire blood that circulated like drugs, people used it to get high, "Shit Honey you look tired, you need some jack in that coffee?" Lafayette asked Olivia as Sookie hurried over to the already brewed coffee pot.

"I think I need to stay as sober as possible right now but thanks," Olivia said to him, staying where she was near the door.

"Bill and Eric kidnapped her from New York last night," Sookie said as if she was telling Lafayette the daily forecast.

"Shit Sook, when the hell are you going to tell them no is no. You are now an accomplice!" Lafayette reprimanded Sookie, "And technically now so am I, now that you done brought her here!"

"Well they needed to use Eric's cubby and Olivia has never met a Vampire, let alone knew they exist!" Sookie brought Olivia a hot cup of black coffee, "Apparently they have her ex-boyfriend hostage,"

"He is not my ex-boyfriend." Olivia argued.

"So now you is on Hostage duty?" Lafayette rolled his eyes, finally cleaning up his mess, "You need to get a silver tattoo Sookie."

"I came willingly," Olivia spoke up, "They have Elliot somewhere… I have to help him."

"You want a ride back to New York?" Lafayette asked Olivia, "Cause I would be more than happy to-"

"Lafayette, I appreciate you trying to help but" Sookie began.

"What is this place?" Olivia finally demanded, after finishing her first cup of coffee, "Is this some strange prank?"

"You seriously have never met a vampire before?" Lafayette asked Olivia carefully.

"I seriously have not." Olivia matched his tone.

"Well why would Eric and Bill keep some guy hostage?" Lafayette turned to Sookie, "Sounds like a trap to me,"

"She loves him Lafayette…" Sookie said in a sweet voice.

"I do not love him," Olivia walked over to get her own coffee now.

"You know she can read your mind right?" Lafayette looked at Olivia pointedly.

"She knows," Sookie began to brew some more coffee.

"Look, I just want to get to Elliot and get home." Olivia sighed, "And if you can read minds, then you can read Eric and Bill's right?" Olivia turned to Sookie.

"Wrong, I cannot read Vampire's minds," Sookie admitted sadly.

"Of course not," Olivia's stomach grumbled and Lafayette looked at her.

"You want some hot cakes, Honey?" Lafayette asked Olivia, looking down at her stomach, "I do make the best ones in town."

"I'm not hungry," Olivia lied and Lafayette looked over at Sookie.

"Bull Shit, you is going to eat my food and you is going to love it!" Lafayette was back to his upbeat self as he headed for the kitchen, "When was the last time you had some home cooked grubbin?"

"That would be never," Olivia downed her second cup of coffee.

"Well at least you can have some good food before you feed yourself to the hounds,"

"Lafayette!" Sookie stomped her foot before glaring at him. He gave her a look as to tell her she knew he was half right, "If you insist on tormenting people, please spare Olivia."

"Oh he's fine," Olivia shrugged, "I work special victims in Manhattan… so trust me… I have met my share of characters," Olivia told Sookie.

"So tell us about this man that you is risking that gorgeous ass neck for," Lafayette spoke as he began to gather the supplies for breakfast.

"I am so sorry for him," Sookie whispered to Olivia.

"I aint deaf, Sook." Lafayette threw an egg shell at her, "And you do not have to apologize for me."

"I would have never brought you here if-"

"Elliot was my partner for twelve years," Olivia told Lafayette, cutting Sookie off; "He was my best friend and… my… family. He disappeared a year ago and I have really never stopped looking." It rushed out of her mouth as if it were even painful to mention.

"Just be careful," Lafayette told her in a sincere manner, "Eric and Bill have a reputation." He shot Sookie a look that she knew all too well.

"I know," Olivia sighed, "Elliot told me."

"He told you that they are two insane, psycho Vampires who have fucked up Bon Temps, Louisiana ever since Bill showed up five years ago?" Lafayette poured the first pancake.

"I figured that one out by myself," Olivia sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with all of this?" Sookie cut in, "It would be a shame if… something happened to you,"

"I'm doing this," Olivia insisted, "I am going to save Elliot,"

"Well I'm going along," Sookie said, causing Lafayette to almost drop his spatula.

"Like HELL you is Sookie, now you need to just mind your business and let Olivia handle this," Lafayette told Sookie, "You cannot save the world Sook."

"He's right, you can't come along. I appreciate it though," Olivia told Sookie who heaved a sigh, "This is my thing."

"Well Bill and Eric is Sookie's thing so it is no surprise she wants to come along," Lafayette snorted as he flipped the Hot Cakes.

"Why don't you come along?" Olivia asked Lafayette, who began to laugh at her.

"Me? ME? You want me to tag along on your little suicide mission?" Lafayette put Olivia's food on a plate, "I like you Honey but I aint risking my neck for yours. You don't know Bill and Eric like I do,"

"I was actually kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction," Olivia told Lafayette as he handed her the hot plate of food.

"I do like you… I hope you are not a snack for later." Lafayette gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Sook you hungry?" He called as he returned to the kitchen.

"What does he mean by snack for later?" Olivia asked Sookie and she paused from filling sugar bowls, "It's probably best you take whatever he says with a bag of salt," Sookie whispered to Olivia, "Also you are about to eat so…"

"Sook! You eating or not?"

"Sure! Thank you!" Sookie called to Lafayette and went back to pouring sugar.

"Eat it fast gorgeous, might be your last meal!" Lafayette called to Olivia, causing her to chuckle.

"Thank GOD for comic relief," She muttered, before biting into her breakfast.

**SO sorry for the wait! New chapter soon.**


	4. The Authority

AN: I was not about to leave you guys hanging….

"Thank you Sookie," Bill told the blonde, once the sun had set. Olivia had spent the day with Sookie until it was safe for Bill and Eric to wake up.

"Well it's not like you gave me a choice but you are welcome," Sookie looked over at Olivia as the eager brunette opened the door, "Please tell me Olivia is not going to get hurt in the process," There was no answer so Eric handed Olivia her jacket off of the chair.

"Here, just in case you get cold," Eric's concern shocked Olivia but she accepted the jacket.

"Gee, didn't know you cared," Olivia muttered, "Sookie, don't worry about me… I will be fine."

"But-" Sookie began.

"Guardian is getting impatient," Eric used his most assertive voice and Olivia let him guide her outside. Bill followed suit as Sookie watched from her door way, looking apprehensive.

"Is she going to be alright?" Olivia asked, as she got into the backseat so she could sleep if she got tired.

"She is not our concern," Bill told Olivia as he and Eric got into the car.

"Oh really?" Olivia must have spoken to Sookie that day, to bring this situation up, "It's obvious she cares about both of you."

"It's… complicated," Bill was in the driver seat so he put the car in drive and they began their journey.

"Isn't it always?" Olivia sighed. The energy she was putting out made Eric and Bill share a look.

"Look, we will be there soon… so maybe you should ready yourself," Eric told Olivia, pulling something out of the glove box. It was a beautiful Crimson red and black lace dress.

"You want me to change into this in the backseat?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you mention this while I was at the house?" Olivia looked from Eric to Bill.

"Oops…" Eric muttered, earning a swat on the head from Olivia, "Do you have a death wish?" He turned on Olivia, who did not even waver.

"Eric… shut up," Bill acted like he was dealing with a child, "Olivia, we promise to not look,"

"_You_ promise," Eric muttered, "…I don't."

"Wow, every second I spend with you two it becomes clear as to why Sookie has such a huge problem with you," Olivia ducked down and began to change. Eric adjusted the rear view mirror but Bill punched his hand away.

"Do you want me to tell the Guardian that you were disrespecting her?" Bill threatened Eric and that cooled him off. The rest of the drive was not long but it was quiet. They pulled up to a huge building that looked like a castle.

"Olivia, there is something you need to know… about Elliot…" Bill began.

"Just take me to him," Olivia was already trying to get out of the two door vehicle, so Eric got out.

"HOLD!" A bunch of guards held up guns holding wooden bullets and Olivia almost pulled her own gun but Bill stopped her.

"We come on the Guardian's order!"

"No one touches the human!" Eric got behind Olivia and touched her shoulder with a surprised gentleness, "I know we got off to a bad start but you must trust me that I will not let them harm you. My orders say otherwise," Eric whispered to Olivia and she nodded in understanding.

"Your heart is pounding, you need to calm down, unless you want a hungry Vampire to attack you," Bill told Olivia as he guarded the front of her.

"Let them through! Send for the Guardian," A woman called out and there was a path made for them to walk through. The place was cold and Olivia's heart did not stop pounding so her hand was taken by Bill. Then Eric's and for some reason she was grateful to be with them, amongst the rest of these psychos.

"MAKE WAY!" Someone called out as Olivia was stopped by Eric and Bill. This was not how her rescue plan had been in her head; this was not what she was expecting. She watched the front staircase in front of her and her breath caught when Elliot appeared, he was different. He did not look like a prisoner at all; in fact he looked like he was running the entire show.

"You got her here… good job boys," Elliot said to Bill and Eric.

"What's happened to you?" Olivia was in total shock, she sounded close to tears, "You don't look like someone who needs saving," She gasped out.

"But I do," Elliot strode up to her as if her were a king, "I do need saving…." Elliot put his hand out to touch Olivia's cheek and mixed emotional tears ran down her cheeks, "It's been so long…God I've missed you." Olivia's eyes let his lock on hers and it was as if she were in a trance.

"GUARDIAN!" Someone broke the silence.

"Can't you see… that I am fucking BUSY?" Elliot screamed the last part, "Whoever just interrupted this moment is going to DIE."

"Sookie," Bill and Eric said simultaneously.

"Sookie? Sookie… who is this fucking Sookie?" Elliot looked past Olivia to see who the guards had caught, "Oh…"

"I told you to stay away!" Olivia turned around to look at the girl who was being held by two angry looking vampires.

"No worries, Liv. I will take care of it," Elliot crooned to Olivia, "Take her to the dungeon."

"NO!" Sookie screamed.

"And the other one?" The guard asked, referring to Olivia.

"The other one, you mindless twerp is mine," Elliot shocked Olivia when fangs popped out of his teeth, as if he was a dog hissing at another dog.

"Jesus," Olivia almost stumbled back but Eric caught her.

"I knew it!" Sookie cried out as she fought the guards, "He's a vampire!"

"Let her go!" Olivia cried out and Elliot held his hand out to the guards, causing them to stop.

"No worries, she will not be harmed," He told Olivia, "You have my world, Liv."

"Elliot. You. Have. FANGS." Olivia was now shaking, "How am I supposed to react?"

"I was turned," Elliot popped his fangs back in, "They needed a new Authority so I was picked,"

"Oh my God," Olivia sound like she was finally coming to terms with it.

"Why do you think I was gone so long without so much as a word?" Elliot asked her and she just became speechless, "I was recently told that I needed a progeny, someone to carry along side me. Every human they brought me was not worthy enough… so they asked me…. Who would be worthy?" Elliot then turned back to Olivia, "You came to mind."

"NO! No! Don't turn her! She's too good!" Sookie began to protest.

"Why is she still here?" Elliot growled, "Take her downstairs, just don't hurt her since Olivia apparently cares for this human,"

"I refuse to believe any of this," Olivia shook her head as she walked Sookie get dragged down stairs.

"Where was I?" Elliot looked around before setting his eyes on hers, "I know that this is a lot to take in but Liv… there is something I need to ask you," Elliot actually bowed down in front of her and she just watched him in shock, "Olivia Benson… would you do me the gracious honor of letting me make you?" The entire hallway was quiet; everyone was waiting for Olivia's answer.

"Make me?" She asked him, trying to wake up from this twisted dream.

"I only want _you_." Elliot looked up at her, taking her hand.

"Just say yes," Eric advised Olivia.

"No," Olivia's answer shocked everyone and there was a slight uproar.

"Alright then," Elliot stood up, looking rejected, "I gave you the easy option Liv… take her to my chambers," Elliot turned away from her.

"Chambers? What the hell?" Olivia began to struggle as two guards came to get her but Elliot put his hand up.

"Not you two…" He hissed to the guards, " I want them to take her," He pointed to Eric and Bill, "They got you here… so maybe they can talk some sense into you," Elliot seemed to have a sadness in his eyes, "Please don't make this hard Liv,"

"Come on Olivia," Bill took her hand and she was also led by Eric to Elliot's room.

"Are you happy now?" Eric asked Olivia as they led her to a bed that was adorned with silk and satin.

"Is that a trick question?" Olivia asked, breaking away from the two vampires, "Sookie told me what being made is… does that mean he wants to make me a vampire?"

"Yes," Bill and Eric spoke at the same time.

"It is actually quite the honor," Eric told Olivia, "He is the Authority… having him as your maker would make you second in line."

"Like… a queen?" Olivia asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Bill nodded, "But… don't listen to Eric, he is not King for a reason."

"I am a maker though," Eric argued.

"So am I," Bill reminded Eric.

"Wait… you two have made innocent people vampires?" Olivia glared at them.

"I had no choice," Bill said sadly, "It was a punishment."

"I made Pamela a long time ago, she made me… she was going to die if I did not," Eric sighed.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" Olivia cried out as Bill and Eric used their strength to set her on the bed, "I…"

"He is going to turn you whether you like it or not," Bill held her hot face in his cold hands, "Do you love him?" Bill asked her gently as Eric began to tie Olivia up.

"I…" Olivia was starting to get tired.

"I'm scared," Olivia began to shake and Bill looked at Eric.

"Go get him," He told Eric and he nodded.

"I'm already here," Elliot's voice was no longer filled with Authority, causing Eric and Bill to step back in surprise, "Untie her," He told Eric and Bill, "She won't run away," Elliot hurried to Olivia, getting the ties off of her wrists and ankles, "I am so sorry about what happened out there," He pulled Olivia into his arms as Bill and Eric watched with strange confusion.

"El… what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked, holding onto him as if she never wanted to let go.

"Leave us," Elliot told Eric and Bill, "Speak of this to no one," Elliot watched the two vampires leave before looking back into Olivia's eyes.

"Don't be scared," He shushed Olivia, "Don't be scared," He held her tightly.

"You have fangs," Olivia told him, sniffling.

"I know."

"Vampires are not real,"

"Yes they are Olivia," Elliot popped his fangs out and Olivia recoiled, "It's ok… it's ok… I'm not going to bite you… not yet."

"What do you mean by not yet?" Olivia paled.

"We have some time," Elliot told her, running his hand through her hair, "It's going to be ok."

TBC!

Happy now? LOL.


	5. Breaking Out

AN: Oh I suck for not updating in so long. Been so busy.

"Let me go!" Sookie was calling from her cell, "I am not a vampire you dimwits so your cells suck!" The blonde used her fairy power to zap the lock but it did not nothing, "Rat snacks," She cursed.

"Must you make so much noise?" Eric's voice was lazy as he walked in through the silver door, Bill behind him.

"Are you two here to get me out?" Sookie asked, looking back at both of her ex vampire boyfriends.

"It is not up to us," Bill said to her and she scowled.

"Then leave me alone," Sookie finally took a seat on the floor and refused to look at them.

"Perhaps Olivia will help you," Bill suggested, "Since you two became such good friends in one day,"

"Look, I had to let her in on what goes on in our world and I KNEW that this Elliot had to be a Vampire. And now he is going to use her love for him, to turn her," Sookie glared at Bill and Eric through the cell, "and you two knew all about it."

"We are just the messengers," Bill tried to explain.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Sookie rolled her eyes, "You two are the most bullheaded vampires I have ever known, how does this guy have so much power over you?!"

"He is the Authority! He is the president of our race… we must obey him," Bill tried to reason with Sookie.

"You act like we enjoy being his go to boys," Eric sneered at Sookie, "Trust me… we don't. So we do his bidding and then once we are done… we can be free."

"Oh… so this is a selfish act," Sookie shot up from the floor, "So what does he plan to do with me? Eat me now?"

"You did offer yourself by coming here," Eric muttered.

"That is not funny," Sookie walked over to them, "Help me get out of here… help me help Olivia."

"How long should we torture her?" Eric said to Bill, with a slight smile that he always seemed to wear.

"I think she's suffered long enough," Bill smirked, "Sookie, we came down here to get you out of here."

"Even though you broke both of our non beating hearts," Eric muttered.

"Must we go there right now?" Sookie rolled her eyes, "I am sure we can all have a cold heart to warm heart later with some bottle's of Tru Blood and a great glass of Jack for me."

"When did you get so jaded?" Bill raised an eyebrow at Sookie.

"Are you just trying to get us caught now?" Sookie's tone was low

"She is right, save the small talk for later, "Eric rolled his own eyes before looking at Sookie, "We do have to pretend to kill you for the sake of surveillance though," he told Sookie and she actually stomped her foot.

"No… no way!" Arms crossed over her chest, Sookie looked defiant.

"Why must you always make things difficult?" Bill questioned Sookie as he pulled out a key from his pocket, "Just… be quiet and let us help you."

"I have to get Olivia out of here." Sookie insisted as she was let out of the cell. Eric towered over her, as if hiding her from the cameras.

"That is suicide." Eric let her know, pulling her to him, "Now hush and let me pretend to kill you."

"How come you get to kill her?" Bill asked, causing Eric and Sookie to pause as Eric had Sookie's neck exposed.

"Just bite me Eric," Sookie rolled her eyes and thrashed around as Eric drank hungrily from her. Just before she began to feel faint, Eric pulled away, bit himself and healed her but she fell limp in his arms. Eric picked her up in his arms as she lay 'dead' in his strong arms.

"We are going to have to put you in the human disposal," Eric told her and she made a noise of disapproval that sounded like, '_like hell you will_."

"We will take you to Olivia," Bill said to Sookie as they headed for the Elevator.

"Bill," Eric said in a warning manner.

"Eric, do not question my actions right now," Bill sounded frustrated as he pushed the button to the floor where Olivia was, "We have to create a diversion."

"We have to get Sookie out of here…" Eric demanded, "Before they realize she is important and not dead." None of them said anything as the elevator opened to a sight that shocked them all. Olivia was tied to the bed, still in her beautiful dress and she was crying. Human tears, she had not been turned yet.

"Sookie, can you zap the cameras?" Bill asked her and she snorted.

"I was going to suggest that in the first place but you had already killed me," Throwing out a light from her hands, the cameras on the ceiling were sparked. Olivia looked up and she actually hiccupped in relief.

"Sookie! You're alright!" Olivia tried to move but could not. She sent death glares to Eric and Bill as Eric let Sookie down.

"Of course I am. Bill and Eric would never let anything happen to me… or to you."

"Bull shit they brought me here," Olivia kept glaring at them.

"We were only doing as we were told… why are you not changed yet?" Eric asked as Bill began to unchain Olivia.

"He told me he was not going to turn me yet… he actually… said he was going to… turn me?" Olivia looked like was she was about to cry again.

"Well we are getting out of here and we are going to figure out something…" Sookie told Olivia as all of her chains were taken off, 'Come on."

"I cannot leave him," Olivia's response stopped Sookie in her steps.

"He wants to make you a vampire!" Sookie reminded her, trying to shake Olivia with her words.

"I know," Olivia had fear in her eyes, "But… I just…."

"You love him," Sookie was empathetic.

"Ladies, no offense intended but we need to get this show on the road if you want to get out of here,"

"Tell Lafayette Hi for me," Olivia said to Sookie, tears forming in her big brown eyes. Eric took Sookie by the arm and she shook her head.

"Olivia… please… you are a good person… you… can't-"

"Can't what? Possibly be with him forever? He is not evil like they think he is," Olivia looked at Eric and Bill, "It's a show."

"You would never see daylight again…" Sookie would not give up.

"I would give up anything to be with him," Olivia sounded in a daze as she spoke, "I promise… that I will be fine…"

"Trust her Sookie, I have a good feeling about her," Bill said to Sookie and she just shook her head, "Eric… come on." Bill turned to Olivia, "We were never here," He told her and she nodded.

TB….TRE…..TB

After getting word, that his cameras in his room had been turned to static, Elliot hurried to his chambers. Telling the guards he had it and to make sure they left him alone. Olivia was sitting on the bed, still chained to the bed but she was no longer crying.

"What happened?" Elliot asked her and her head shot up to look at him.

"There was a short and sparks… it scared me," Olivia nodded toward the cameras, "I hope everything is alright,"

"Everything is fine," Elliot made sure that his door was locked, "I expect that you want some answers huh?"

"That would be nice,"

"You would not stop crying earlier so… I… it is strange no longer being human Liv,"

"I would not have any idea," Olivia snorted, "For I am human… and hungry…"

"What are you in the mood for?" Elliot pulled his phone out, "I will text Molly to get you something,"

"That is the funny thing… I cannot seem to even want food…. But I am hungry," When Olivia said this, Elliot put his phone away at lightning speed.

"Would you like me to turn you so perhaps you might enjoy-"

"Can I have you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot and she was by her side in record time, "I know you want me… that is why you sent for me…" Olivia shrugged up her shoulders, "Untie me El…"

"And take all of the fun out of it?" Elliot licked her lips and she moaned as he began to kiss her. He did not untie her as he got on top of her, tasting her lips and feeling her against him.

"Come on El… show me what you've got," Olivia dared him and her chains were off in seconds,


	6. Release

AN: I am so sorry for the looooong pause with this story. I do not abandon stories on purpose so please understand. I know that some of you are like, WTF with me right now but there are valid reasons for me disappearing off the face the earth at times and I always make up for it. So thank you to the people who have been patient with me and for the other's… I love you guys too!

Olivia gave herself completely to Elliot as he covered her lips with his own, the kisses were intense and eager. Not afraid of getting away from him, Olivia was able to make it so she was on top of him within seconds and he hissed in pleasure. Allowing herself to remember that this was Elliot, her Elliot, she let him run his hands up her stomach, to her breasts and he now had Olivia pressed against him in his strong arms. His lips lingered on her neck, hands through her hair. Olivia let out a moan as Elliot slipped her velvet strap down with such ease, his mouth moved from her neck to lay kisses under her jaw line.

"I want you forever," Elliot demanded into Olivia's ear causing the desire and ache for him to intensify, "Let me have you forever…" His voice was silk with a rough edge. Olivia became dizzy as Elliot pressed himself against her, eyes shut she savored every touch, every caress. The locking sound did not alert her as well as the fangs that ran across her collar bone. Olivia's eyes shot open and she recoiled from Elliot, heart still racing, chest still rising from rapid breath, "Olivia," Elliot spoke after his fangs popped back in.

"Elliot… you can have me… under one condition," Olivia set a hand up in front of him, watching the pleasure glazing his eyes over.

"Anything," Elliot looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his composure. The fire was casting shadows against the wall behind him.

"I… don't think I am ready to… be…" Olivia was not sure how to say it, the idea was still too hard to conceive. Elliot swallowed hard, watching Olivia's lips.

"I promise to not turn you," Elliot pulled her back to him, his hand tangled into Olivia's hair, the kisses revived. Elliot's mouth was so passionate against her own, as if he could drink her up, "I just want you right now, I want you Olivia… God please," Elliot's pleading drove Olivia to press him down against the bed. Rubbing her body against his, she let him rip off whatever fabric she had been wearing. It had been a beautiful dress but it had also been a barrier. Elliot's rock hard body slid against her own and she writhed.

"Take me," Olivia bit his lip and within seconds, Elliot had turned her on her back. Lifting her hips up to his mouth, the risk of his fangs popping out sent a shiver through Olivia. Elliot worked his way, with his warp speed mouth to bring Olivia into a screaming orgasm. Olivia grabbed the blankets and practically ripped them at the burst of pleasure. Elliot kept going, pushing her over the edge once more before laying her gently back down. Olivia let him lift up her left leg, so it was over him. Sliding into Olivia, Elliot caught her lips in his. A moan of ecstasy left Olivia as Elliot dove himself deeper into her with every thrust.

"You taste like honey," Elliot growled as he made sure to linger, to quiver against Olivia's deepest void. Olivia held onto him as tight as she could, never wanting it to stop, "I can go on… as long… as…" Elliot was cut off by Olivia's mouth.

"Don't stop," She pleaded as Elliot went faster, "Please… please don't stop," Olivia's eyes fluttered shut but then forced then open to lock eyes with Elliot, "Oh…" It was building up in her, the pleasure, the tidal wave inside of her. Olivia felt faint, not sure of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Come on baby," Elliot's prompt was the thing that caused her to swell around him. Elliot groaned loudly as Olivia pulled him in closer to her. Elliot's fangs popped out but he did not bite her, he held back and Olivia seemed to trust him enough to not care about the fangs. It was not over though, it was far from over and Elliot Stabler made up for thirteen years of unresolved sexual tension.

*TB…. TB…. TB…. TB….

"Ya'll better save her," Sookie told Bill and Eric as she hosed off outside of the Authority, "She is one nice lady and if she gets turned… well…"

"If she get's turned, she could be an amazing asset to the Vampire race," Eric spoke fluidly, "Don't you agree King Bill?" Eric looked over at Bill who was looking out towards the moon.

"Bill?" Sookie practically stomped her foot, "Bill… don't let him turn her. Please. She is an asset to where she comes from."

"Think of all the good she can and will do," Eric spoke before Bill could, "We have no say in the matter Sookie."

"Eric is right," Bill finally spoke, turning to Sookie and she scoffed.

"Of course I am," Eric smirked.

"People are going to wonder where she is," Sookie attempted to stay calm, "Is she going to proclaimed dead? What will they do when she is found to be gone from Manhattan?"

"Forgive me for sounding snide Sookie but if Olivia get's turned by Guardian then she is dead." Bill and Eric watched as Sookie shook her head, her blonde hair matted against her face.

"What if he doesn't turn her?" Sookie suggested. Eric muttered something under his breath before turning away from her as Bill decided to take the reigns on this one.

"Sookie, please this is not under your control. Or mine or Eric's, it is what it is and we did what we had to do to save our lives. Olivia was someone we had to go pick up for the Authority. He will choose what to do with her now. Who knows, perhaps he might change his mind but I hardly doubt it."

"It is going to light soon," Eric spoke in a board tone, "Perhaps we should be getting back."

"I'm not leaving," Sookie stood her ground.

"Yes you are," Bill commanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Sookie, what on earth are you going to gain from staying here? You are the most wanted blood on the market! Look, we will make sure that Olivia gets to see you after."

"You cannot stop the inevitable," Bill told Sookie gently.

"Wait a second," Eric became alert, "Wait… we just made everyone think that Sookie died,"

"And?" Bill sounded impatient.

"Well excuse me for being logical here but if she returns to Bon Temps and they get headway that she is alive, they will kill us and then her."

"Have you always been this dramatic?" Bill spat out and Sookie grimaced.

"Why yes I have thank you, thought you had noticed by now," Eric spoke dryly.

"We shall figure something out. Sookie, get a motel room for a few nights, we will figure this out later."


End file.
